To evaluate the safety and tolerance of long-term triple therapy combinations of delavirdine mesylate, zidovudine, and dideoxycytidine, or delavirdine mesylate, zidovudine, and dideoxyinosine in HIV-1+ individuals who participated in other delavirdine mesylate studies.